The Secret Project
by dead badger
Summary: What if the player was not a person from the reality? What if he was just another sentient AI that managed to enter the world of DDLC? Join Miles, a not-so-normal guy, as he tries to find out what hides behind this cutesy game.
1. Chapter 1

_Introduction: Part 1_

Slamming the door, I enter my house. There was nobody inside since my parents are on a business trip and they won't be back soon. I immediately throw my school bag in a random direction and jump on the sofa in my living room. Looking at the ceiling, I think about the events that occurred within the last 2 days. If I tell anyone what happened, they are going to think I'm crazy. I continue thinking as I slowly drift to sleep, probably my last time.

* * *

 **2 days ago**

I smash my head with my keyboard for the 7th time today.

"What am I supposed to do?!" I yell at my computer with Visual Studio opened.

Programming isn't easy, let me tell you that. You try to solve a problem, but in the end you end up with 3 problems, 5 errors and 2 warnings. It was beautiful day today (and it's February), but instead of enjoying this rare moment, I spent 5 hours working on a website.

Oh, wait. I haven't introduced myself. My name is James. But people call me Ivan. Guess why? My grandfather was Russian, he worked in Czechoslovakia as a soldier and met my grandma, who was Polish, believe it or not. They got married and got a kid, my mom. My mom met my dad, who was ethnically Polish, but his father was from Yugoslavia, one of those who supported Stalin. When cold war ended they left to live in the US, hoping to find a better job. 2 years ago we moved to Japan, because reasons. Just kidding, I don't really know the true reason why we moved to Japan. I do know that my parents are in some shady business.

Anyway, I had to go to another school now. I was scared at first, but I managed to fit in very well. Until some moron in my class found out that Nazis called all Slavs "Ivan". Since then, the entire school knew me as Ivan.

I save the project into a different folder, turn off the computer and go to sleep. It's Saturday, so I'm going to sleep as long as possible.

But I don't. It's 11 PM and I'm still awake. Well whatever. After rolling in the bed for 2 hours I finally fall asleep and- wait what's that sound? Somebody is knocking on the front doors.

"WHY WOULD SOME-"I scream before looking at the clock.

Its 8 am. I glance at my computer and realize that it's on standby. I'll take care of that later. I groggily go downstairs and open the door. In front of me stands a girl with pink short hair. She is wearing a red bow and is a bit shorter than me. Her blue eyes (which are really pretty, I must say), stare directly into my soul. She looks worried.

"Hi there! My name is Sayori"

"H-Hi…" is everything I can say. I still can't believe its morning. Wait, I know this girl. I saw her in school few times. Tried to be friends with her, but she never took our friendship seriously. She is always happy and smiling, so Sayori being worried is something new.

"My friend told me that he will be at your house this morning" she says shyly.

"There is nobody inside except me"

"Are you sure?"

Is this some sort of prank? Is somebody going to appear behind me now? Are they filming this?

"Wait, let me check" I say sarcastically, closing the doors and leaving her outside before she can say anything else.

"What a waste of time" I say while going upstairs to my room. I could have slept much more, but they had different plans. Idiots. As I enter my room I freeze in complete shock. An unknown guy is sitting on my bed, he had brown hair and green eyes. He looked like he is around my age, 18. But most importantly, he looked like he was expecting me. I would try to run if I could move.

"Hi there!" says the guy. "Was that Sayori knocking?"

"Who the fuck are you and what are you doing in my house?"

"Oh, I came through that computer" he points to my computer, which is completely destroyed and it looks like it was on fire.

"WHAT DID YOU DO TO MY COMPUTER?!"

"Uhm, yeah, sorry 'bout that" he says, pretending to be worried. "I'll fix it for you. Anyway, if that was Sayori I gotta go.

"You are not going anywhere" I say furiously. He slowly walks to me and without any emotion, takes my hand. I try to retaliate, but he is too strong. He puts a stack of money in my hand.

"Don't spend it until I come back, okay?" he says as he slowly walks outside the room. Before leaving, he turns around and says:

"I'll be back after school"


	2. Chapter 2

**IMPORTANT!**

 **Hello there! Thank you for taking time to read this nonsense. I'm not a fluent English speaker, but I will do my best to not make any mistakes. If you spot any grammar mistakes, feel free to tell me. I appreciate reviews. If you don't like something about my story, you can tell me that too, just don't be too harsh.**

* * *

 _Introduction: Part 2_

I am still trying to understand what happened. First of all, where did he get all this money? He just gave me 2000 euros for no reason. And who is he anyway? And why did he say "see you after school"? I go to my window and look for Sayori. I can't find her. They both disappeared. I'm still trying to recollect my thoughts. What happened to my computer? How did that guy appear in my house? He said he is coming back after school, that means he goes to my school? Is he Sayori's friend? Jesus, that girl has some weird friends. For example, that short weaboo pink head that's in the Literature Club. She screams at everyone! She's cute and all, but I swear it's the only good thing about her. Maybe that guy goes to the Literature Club too.

"Literature Club, huh?" I mumble, half asleep.

Well, there is no point in sleeping anymore. Might as well go downstairs and prepare myself some breakfast. I go to the kitchen and start making pancakes. I take two eggs and some milk from the fridge…You know what? Let's skip this part. After a proper feast, I go upstairs to check my computer. It's completely destroyed. Pieces of hardware are all over my room. I pick up all the bits and place them next to the computer. I glance around the room to look if I forgot to pick up something. A USB stick is still attached to the computer. I probably forgot to unplug it last night. I did put some of my projects on it, so at least that is saved.

Suddenly, a horrible thought comes to my head.

 _Wait a minute, I LOST EVERYTHING I HAD ON THAT COMPUTER._

My projects, gone. My video games, gone. Pictures of my childhood I keep in the computer, GONE. I'm so going to kill that bastard when he comes back from school.

Wait, _SCHOOL_?

It was supposed to be Sunday today!

From all these surprises I feel a bit dizzy. I lay on my bed and look at the white ceiling for a while. Am I crazy? A guy came into my room out of nowhere, completely annihilating my computer and now I went through time!? My train of thoughts was interrupted by an idea. I am going to check out the USB I found.

I walk to my wardrobe and open it. I start searching for my laptop. Maybe there is something on that USB that can explain what happened this morning.

"There it is!"

I grab the bag in which I keep my laptop, it was hidden under a pile of clothes. Turning the laptop on, I go to my bed and lay on it. I plug in the USB and I start searching the files.

Some projects for my website, Call of Duty 2 and an old video. That was all I had on that USB.

I opened the "website folder" and I was greeted by some abandoned files, but the name of one of those files was a bunch of letters and numbers. Extension of that file was .cpp, which means it's a c++ file. Last night I was making a program in c++ and I remember that I've saved it somewhere on my computer. Who knows, maybe I saved it here.

The project was weird. It was full of some commands that arrrrRRRRRRRR **RRRRRRRRRRR** -

 **WARNING**

 **AN UNEXPECTED ERROR OCCURRED**

 **THERE ARE MISSING FILES  
**

 **REBOOT? [Y/N]**

 **[N]**

 **CONTINUING THE GAME IS DANGEROUS AND MAY DAMAGE OTHER PROGRAMS, CONTINUE ANYWAY? [Y/N]**

 **[Y]**

 **PLEASE ENTER THE PASSWORD**

 ***PASSWORD***

 **ENTER THE ADMINISTRATOR PASSWORD**

 ***PASSWORD***

 **PASSWORD ACCEPTED**

 **IS THERE A COMMAND TO RUN BEFORE CONTINUING? [Y/N]**

 **[Y]**

 **PLEASE TYPE NOW**

 **Run setup3  
**

 **25%...**

 **50%...**

 **75%...**

 **SETUP COMPLETE**

 **MAIN CHARACTER CHANGED**

 **PERSPECTIVE CHANGED**

 **THE GAME WILL BE CONTINUED IN**

 **3…**

 **2…**

 **1…**

* * *

So I am the MC now?

"And I thought you should join my club…" Sayori says nervously.

"Of course, I would love to join your club. Besides, we finally got a chance to spend some time together!"

"Wow Miles, thank you so much!" She yells happily and hugs me tightly.

It's amazing how well she hides her depression. Seeing her happy like this, now I understand why MC haven't found out about it. I wonder if I hide my secrets as good as Sayori… I guess I do.

She releases me and we continue our way to school. For the rest of the trip Sayori was silent and avoided conversations. She is probably thinking how she doesn't deserve me. I know how she feels, depression is really bad. I have it too. Never having the motivation to talk to anybody, do something productive or even wake up. You look at every situation pessimistically, you are always paranoid and expect the worst things to happen, which further decreases you self-confidence (if you have any). When I started visiting other worlds, I managed to suppress these feelings and focus on other things. That doesn't mean I managed to get rid of depression, I just learned to ignore it. Meanwhile Sayori is struggling with depression. It's my job to protect her.

"Hey Sayori." I say quietly.

"Huh?" She snapped out of her trance, which proved my suspicions.

"Are you okay?"

"Of course I'm okay. Who do you ask?"

"You are more silent than usual. Is there something wrong?"

"No, there's nothing wrong… I'm okay, see?" She shows me a toothy (but fake) smile.

I dismiss the conversation and we continue walking once again. It took us 3 minutes to reach school. Sayori was humming, probably trying to avoid any further questions. I decided that I should not push her any further. Since I don't know anything about this school (I came to this world through a computer, remember?), I just followed Sayori wherever she goes. She noticed that.

"Miles, why are you going this way? You were supposed to go to the classroom 36, this is my classroom." She asks me with a confused look.

I have no idea where is the classroom 36.

"Um... Sayori?" I mumble.

"What is it?" She keeps staring at me, expecting me to say something.

"I had this bad dream…" I try to make up an excuse so I can ask her where the classroom is.

 _And boy, that's a weird excuse._

"And?"

"Well I kind of forgot some things, like where my classroom is…"

I mentally prepare myself for a barrage of questions. Of course, Sayori once again managed to confuse me. She started laughing.

"Ahahaha, Miles, sometimes you are worse than me… It's over there." She points at the end of the hallway.

"We are pretty close" I say looking at some guys standing in front of the classroom.

"Absolutely. We are best friends after all!" She says in a sing-songy manner.

"That's not what I meant…"

"Well wha-" Sayori was interrupted by the bell ring.

"I should be going now… See you at lunch?" I ask.

"Oh, you should stay with your friends, we stopped eating together long time ago. In case you forgot." She says with a hint of sadness.

Was MC that big of a jerk? Poor Sayori, no wonder she has depression. I have to spend as much time as possible with her, without Sayori finding out that I know about her condition.

"Well if we are going to be together in the club, we should start hanging out together once again." I say.

Sayori quietly murmurs something like "Why are you doing this".

"What was that?"

"N-nothing!" She yells.

I look around to see if people are looking at us. Surprisingly, nobody cares.

"Okay… see you later…" I say as I start leaving towards my classroom.

"Byeee!"

* * *

The rest of the day goes slowly. After 2 periods I managed to find Sayori during the lunch time (because I was forgot to tell her where to meet me). I didn't ask questions about her downcast mood, since I don't want to push her too much. I found out that we share most of our classes and that my other best friend is some guy named Shuji. After the lunch break, Sayori and I went to the History class, which we share. I just followed Sayori wherever she goes. When we came to the class I continued to follow Sayori and sat next to her. My plan was: "If Sayori looks at me confused I will just pretend that I wanted to ask her a question, else I will just keep minding my own business". I smiled at my programing pun (it was bad) that made no sense. I earned a few weirded out looks because I was grinning for no reason, though.

In the end, nobody gave a shit about me sitting next to Sayori.

" _Watch your language"_

Thankfully the class was not boring, the teacher was talking about operation Barbarossa. I am a EU4 and HOI4 fan, so I know all of this. After that we had English, Math and Chemistry.

After the end of the last period I wait for Sayori.

"Heeeeeeyyyyyy!" I hear a familiar voice behind me.

I turn around and see two sky blue orbs in front of my face. Like, really close. Just a millisecond later, I bumped into her with great force. She started falling and I quickly grabbed her and she held onto my hand. We ended up in a position that looked like a hug. After a few awkward seconds, Sayori and I release each other. I can tell that she was disappointed. At least we escaped this weird situation.

 _Phew._

"Um… Anyway… Wanna show me where the club is?"

"Oh yeah, follow me" Sayori says cheerfully, pretending our little incident never happened.

 _And so, my adventure begins._


	3. Chapter 3

_Introduction: The Final Part_

* * *

Sayori leads me to the third floor. I follow her until she stops in front of some classroom doors. She looks anxious. I wanted to ask her why, but I decide it's not the best idea to bother her.

Sayori, full of energy, swings the doors open and I enter after her.

"Everyone! The new member is here~"

 _Welcome to the literature club. It's a pleasure meeting you._

"Welcome to the literature club. It's a pleasure meeting you."

 _Seriously? You brought a boy? Way to kill the atmosphere._

"Seriously? You brought a boy? Way to kill the atmosphere."

 _Ah Miles! What a nice surprise!_

"Ah Miles! What a nice surprise!"

Huh, nailed it. I didn't quite expect that I will remember these lines. Probably because of my, eh, superior intelligence. Thinking about how much of a genius I am, I end up staring at Natsuki for a while.

"If you want to say something, say it." Natsuki says.

 _All words escape me in this situation. This club, is full of-_

"You can just ignore her when she gets moody." Sayori whispers in my ear.

"Anyways, this is Natsuki, always full of energy." She says, pointing at Natsuki.

"This is Yuri, the smartest in the club." Sayori points at Yuri.

"D-Don't say things like that…" Yuri says timidly.

"Ah… Well, it's nice to meet both of you." I try to stick to the script, surprised how I even know what to say.

"And it sound like you already know Monika, is that right?"

"That's right!" Monika says with a hand on her hip. "It's great to see you again, Miles"

"You too Monika." I try to keep a straight face, as I am genuinely confused.

Why are they following the script? I thought Monika will realize that I'm not the MC! Luckily, I made four plans on how to handle this meeting. The plan B is in case all characters follow the script. I am just going to follow the script, improvising here and there.

"Come sit down, Miles! We made room for you at the table, so you can sit next to me or Monika. I'll get the cupcakes-" Sayori says.

"Hey, I made them! I'll get them!" Natsuki yells.

"Sorry, I got a little too excited~" Sayori says, making that cute pose where she plays with her fingers.

"Then, how about I make some tea as well?"

 _The girls have arranged few desks to form a table. As Sayori mentioned, it's been widened so that there is one space next to Monika and one space next to Sayori. Natsuki and Yuri walk to the corner of the room, where Natsuki grabs a wrapped tray and Yuri opens the closet._

 _Oh my god this is so boring._

Unlike many other DDLC fanfiction characters, I take a seat next to Sayori. A second later, Natsuki approaches us, proudly holding tray in her hands.

"Okaaay, are you ready? Ta-daa!"

Natsuki lifts the foil off the tray to reveal a bunch of kitten-like cookies. With ears.

"Woah! They look so cute!" Sayori squeals.

"I had no idea you were good at baking, Natsuki." Monika says.

"Of course I am." Natsuki responds with a smirk.

There were exactly 5 cupcakes, one for each one of us. Sayori started devouring her cupcake at lightning fast speed, probably racing with Natsuki or something. I take a look at mine. It indeed looked very sweet. The colored icing and chocolate decorations made the cupcake look even better. I glance at Natsuki and see her staring at me, probably expecting me to take a bite. And I do so.

Woah. This is the best thing I have ever tried in my life. It's so sugary and sweet, full of flavor, yet it's not too much. It also remembered me that I didn't eat anything the whole day.

"Oh my god, this is a really good cupcake" I say with my mouth full, crumbs leaving my mouth. I don't care really. No wonder Sayori devoured hers in like few seconds.

"It really is?" Natsuki asked uncharacteristically. "I mean, of course it is! But I didn't make it for you dummy."

"But Sayori said you made this for me."

"I… Well… Uh! J-Just shut up and eat!" Natsuki stutters.

Shortly after, Yuri comes back, carrying a tea set. We then start talking about books and you know that boring stuff. Basically this:

"So… Yuri, what kind of books do you read?"

"My favorites are usually novels that build deep and complex fantasy worlds. The level of creativity and craftsmanship in them are amazing. And telling a good story in such a foreign world is impressive. I like horrors too. It's amazing how a writer can find your deepest fear and use it against you. If a story makes me think, or takes me to another world, I just can't put it down. Surreal horror is often successful in changing the way you see the world, if only for a brief moment. It always manages to provoke an emotional response within readers. Especially when it comes to the fear of unknown, which is what we all are afraid of. My favorite writer is Stephen King, he wrote _The Shining_ , one of my favorite books."

 _Ugh, I hate horrors._

"Ugh, I hate horrors." Natsuki says.

 _And why is that?_

"And why is that?"

"Well I… Just don't like them."

"That's right. Natsuki likes cute things. For example, her poem named-" Monika says.

"DON'T SAY IT!" Natsuki screams.

"Natsuki, your poems, your cupcakes, everything you do is cute as much as you are!" Sayori says and then proceeds to hug Natsuki.

"GET OF ME! …And I'm not cute!"

"Wait, I just got an idea! How about we write our own poems and share them with the rest of the club?" Monika suddenly asks.

"No way" Natsuki denies instantly.

"Oh come on! What about you Yuri?"

"I-I don't think t-that's a good idea, Monika." Yuri says.

And so we continue our debate. In the end we agreed to write and share poems (because that's the point of this video game, right?). Monika, Sayori and I were for the idea and Natsuki and Yuri were against. That's what happens when you use Democracy.

"So, Miles. Why did you come here in the first place?"

I was always really good in making excuses. It's like my superpower. And that superpower saved my ass many times.I can't really say "Oh I came here to save you".

"It's because uh… I always uh… I always wanted to…"

 _Excuse machine broke!_

"I was never part of anything. Whenever I make a project, I make it alone. Sometimes I would make it with someone, but it's still not it… I really felt lonely. Now, when I saw how perfect this club is for me, I finally feel like a part of something. And you are all so friendly and…" I glance at Natsuki. "Kind to me."

"I'm glad we can make you happy, Miles." Monika says, smiling sweetly.

"Oh, so you just a big softie. Don't worry, you can be yourself here." Natsuki grins.

"Stop it Natsuki, you are not helping." Yuri says.

"Ugh, whatever."

Natsuki then leaves to check out something in the closet.

"Okay everyone!" Monika with her catchphrase. "It's time to end this meeting! We got a new member-"

"Wait, I didn't-" I try to speak but I get interrupted by a sudden screech.

"MONIKAAAA! WHERE DID YOU PUT MY MANGA?!" Natsuki yells.

"Oh, this again? I'll see you two tomorrow!" Monika says and goes to check out what's going on with Natsuki.

I look towards Natsuki. She is standing in front of the closet, really mad. Once Monika came got close enough to her, she started furiously roaring.

"Hey, Miles, wanna go home together?" Sayori asks nervously.

"Of course."

* * *

On the way to our homes, we didn't talk much. Sayori was horrifyingly quiet, but I had other problems. I can't remember anything. Just a second ago, I remembered everything that has happened to me before I came to this place. But now, my mind is blank. Anxiety is building up inside me, and I feel like I forgot something important. What was I doing this morning anyway? I came here somehow… I met someone… A guy. I think his name is Ja- Wait, I met a girl. Her name was Monika, I think. Who is Monika anyway? President of the Literature club?

"We are here." Sayori breaks the long-lasting silence and interrupts my thoughts.

"U-Uh… Yeah, we are."

"…"

We just stare at each other. I take a quick look at Sayori's house. It's really weird in 3D. It looks like all other houses.

"Sayori, would you like to come over to my house later?"

"U-Uh… Sure."

"Okay. I'll call you when I finish my homework, I'll prepare us a lunch."

"Since when do you do homework after school?" Sayori seems amazed. "Also, you don't have to prepare a lunch for me…"

I'm trying to act like MC, but of course I can't be like him completely. After all, everything I know about him is from the script.

"Don't worry, I'm just trying to learn cooking you know."

"Oh, okay…" Sayori says with a disappointed face.

Oh god I fucked up... I still can't reveal myself to her, though. Luckily, I have a backup plan.

"See you later, Sayori!"

"Bye Miles!"

GG easy noobs.

…

I look at Sayori as she leaves towards her house.

But where is my house? Jesus, I completely forgot about that. I was just so busy thinking about Shuji's Discord chat… Time to use my superpower.

"Hey, Sayori!"

Sayori turns around.

"Yes?"

"I kind of forgot where my keys are, can you unlock the doors for me?"

"Okay?" She says confused.

Sayori leads me to the house on the other side of the street, directly looking at Sayori's house. We enter the garden and I wait for Sayori to unlock the doors.

"There. Next time, be more careful, okay?"

I just nod and pet her head, much to her satisfaction. She then leaves and I enter the house. It's pretty clean actually. The small hallway only has some stairs on the other side of the room and a door on the left. For some reason I know the layout of the entire house. Must've got that memory from the MC or something. I go through the doors on my left into the kitchen, then through the kitchen into the living room. Every step I make echoes, which is pretty scary. I jump directly onto my sofa and look through the window next to it.

Finally some time to think.

Alright. First of all, this world is so anime-like. It's really weird. Everybody has large eyes and small noses. I'm just so confused. My lips are so small… Actually, I don't think they even exist. I already visited some anime game worlds, so why is this so odd? I try to remember which worlds have I visited before. My memories are blurry, but I am 100% sure about the "visiting game worlds" part.

Which brings me to the second question. What happened to my memories? I don't know the reason I came here in the first place. Ugh, this memory loss is so annoying. _Calm down, Miles. You can do this. Just collect all the clues._ Well, I do know that there is someone I was supposed to meet, and that I had to solve some sort of a complex puzzle.

God, I'm so tired. And hungry. I can't even think properly.

 _What if… What if I close my eyes for a second…_

* * *

 **So this is the last part of the introduction. These three chapters are pretty short because they are here to show you what is happening with Miles and how did he came to this world. I also changed the story summary. This story is going to continue with Miles trying to find out who he is actually, and he will make some shocking discoveries, trust me.**

 **I'm also going to thank all of my readers and to answer randomidiot1816's review with a (not so) famous citation:**

" **You can't claim Danzig if you oppose Monika- I mean Hitler" ~Miles, 2018.**


	4. Chapter 4

_A Blast From The Past_

I follow my comrades as we leave the 500th meter cordon. Our small, four-member squad, is nothing but a treat for the mutants. We all know that this is a one-way trip and we are mentally prepared for what is about to occur. We all try to stay close to each other, and not make any noise. The silence is horrible. The only thing I can hear are my ears ringing. I nervously glance around the tunnel, trying to spot any movements.

"So far so good…" Vanya, a guy next to me, whispers carefully.

"Even though we just walked for 30 seconds?" Aleksandr, another guy in the group, replies, also whispering.

"Well… It's still something… Remember the story about the Moskovskaya station?"

"I don't want to hear your stupid stories!" Aleksandr suddenly screams, forgetting that we are supposed to be as quiet as possible. He then covers his mouth with his left hand and Nikolai smacks him on the back of his head.

"Shut up! Do you want to get us all killed?!" He whispers angrily.

Vanya was about to say something, but he gets interrupted by a sudden thud, which made my heart skip a beat. We all grab our rifles and point our flashlights towards the direction of the sound. Nobody moved, breathed or even blinked. My heart was beating extremely fast and I was completely prepared to pull the trigger at any moment now.

Any moment now…

Aaaany moment…

Nothing is happening…

30 seconds have passed, and we all start to slowly relax. Soon, after checking if it's safe, we all continue our way towards the Botanical Garden. I could feel the tension in the air. Not only that, I look at how the beam of light from my flashlight gets consumed by darkness. I wonder, is it true that you can see everything clearly on the surface at night? I never went to the surface during the nighttime...

Then I hear it. A sudden ear-piercing scream that causes all of us to freeze in fear. I can hear footsteps in the distance, They are getting closer. They are coming for us.

"No way…" Nikolai mutters. "RUN!" He looks at me. "Vanya, cover us with fire!"

I grab my Viper-5 and start running back. I shoot a few bursts of 2 or 3 bullets into the darkness. There is really no point in shooting at Them, but it might slow them down. The gunfire attracted attention of the soldiers that were guarding the 500th meter checkpoint, and we could already hear them yelling something. I was running as fast as I could.

"Almost… there…"

And then I tripped.

I hit my head with such force, that I couldn't stand up. Everything was so blurry. My mind was trying to process what is going to happen and what I should do now, but one thing was for sure. There is no escape. The footsteps are gradually getting louder. I slowly try to stand up. I stretch out my arm in order to grab the gas pipe next to me, and once I grab it, I immediately release it, because it's too hot. Now, without proper support, I fall onto the ground again. I fell so powerless.

Alright, you can do this, just stand up and don't faint. God, who am I kidding? **This is the end.**

I turn around and see a weird humanoid figure in front of me and looking at me. It slowly walks towards me. I can hear whispers in my head saying "There is no escape" or "We shall replace you". The creature then gets dangerously close to me. At first sight, it looks like a human. Two legs, two arms, but that's where the similarities end. Its body is completely black, except face, which is white. Giant black eyes and slightly open mouth make this creature look like it came out straight from a horror movie. Too bad this isn't a horror movie, this shit is real.

The whispers in my head get even louder and the creature finally touches me. I instantly feel sharp pain in my head and everything blacks out.

…

Is this it?

Am I dead?

I can't breathe… It's like someone stuffed my head into a pillow.

"What... is this..."

I am lying on stomach, with my head on something soft.

"Miles…" I hear a familiar female voice.

What is this? I roll around and fall on something.

"What is going on?" I say desperately trying to stand up, or at least find out what the actual fuck is happening. Someone suddenly grabs my arm and yanks it. A second later I end up lying on a bed, and my head is on someone's lap.

"Slow down, Miles… You're okay now." The person then proceeds to pet my hair.

For some reason I feel sleepy again, but just for a moment. Once I remember my dream and the vision of my death, I instantly jolt upwards.

"Where am I?"

I look at the person next to me and my eyes meet-

"…Sayori?"

"Hi Miles…" Her face was red and she looked quite embarrassed, for some unknown reason.

I take a moment to recollect my thoughts. The memory of the dream is slowly fading away, and now I only remember certain parts. Honestly, I am pretty scared. If Sayori wasn't here, I would probably be scared to death. But whatever the meaning of the dream is, it can wait. Now I need to try to extract as much information of Sayori's depression as possible. This is the perfect opportunity. I need to help her. I slowly scoot over to her. Sayori noticed my move, and is now avoiding eye contact.

 _Nice, you made this conversation even weirder._

"H-Hey Sayori… What are you doing here?" I say, pretending to not know why she is here.

"You invited me to dinner, dummy." She grins. Her face slowly loses its redness and goes back to normal.

She is really cute… Focus, Miles.

"What time is it anyway?" I look over to the clock. It's 8:30 PM…

Oh my god it's 8:30.

"Why you didn't wake me up?" I desperately ask.

"Well you looked cut- I mean I didn't want to wake you up, you seemed tired when we were coming back from school."

 _Wait, I was sleeping?_

"When did you come here?"

"An hour ago."

"So what were you doing?" I continue shooting questions at her.

"Well I definitely didn't stare at you…heh… I was watching TV."

I look at her, trying to decrypt her facial expression. Something tells me that she is lying.

"But the TV is off."

"Well… I turned it off when I heard you saying something in your dreams, it looked like you were having a nightmare. So I tried to wake you up… but you… you stuffed your head into my stomach."

Damn. That's a good excuse.

To be honest, I wouldn't mind if she spent those 60 minutes petting my hair or something. I appreciate it when someone takes care of me. Being alone for god knows how long isn't really nice. It seems this is my lucky day, I finally got a goddamn friend.

"Sorry about all of that questioning." I apologize.

"I-It's okay."

"…"

We look at each other for 10 seconds.

"Um… hey, wanna watch a film?" I ask awkwardly.

"O-Okay…"

"What do you want to watch?"

"Well… We can just watch something on your laptop."

 _Oh yeah, I have a laptop._

"Sure. I'm going to make us something to eat. While I do that, you can find us a film to watch." I give her instructions.

Alright… So I just have to make us a dinner.

After looking around the kitchen for the ingredients, I decide to make us pancakes. I mean, everybody likes pancakes, they are simple to make and tasty. I then spend next 5 minutes searching for the pan, because I don't really know the layout of my own kitchen.

After about 15 minutes, I finish making pancakes. Right when I was about to carry the food into the living room, Sayori enters the kitchen.

"So, uh… I found us a movie…" She says awkwardly.

"That's great, what is it about?" I ask her as I grab everything I need and place the food on the table.

"Well, this is an old film, about this guy that ended up in prison. He then meets a man that helps him escape."

"Oh, sounds interesting."

We sit down and start eating. Few minutes pass and nobody says anything. I spend those few minutes in my thoughts.

There must be an explanation, why I am here. Maybe the whole "entering this world through a computer" is just a dream. Yet I know everything about the girls in the Literature Club, because they are from a game. And currently, I am in that game too. What if there is a player? Like somebody who can see what I think and what I do… That would indeed be scary.

I probably have some sort of connection to that dream. Maybe it's one of those worlds I visited?

I wonder, what's the point of me coming to all these worlds?

"Hey, what do you think about the Literature Club?" Sayori asks silently. She is probably still surprised that I'm making a dinner for her.

"Well, it's okay."

"Come on, tell me more, what do you think about the girls?" She asks me with a big grin.

"Jesus, what's so special about them?"

"Do you think that Monika is beautiful?" She continues to tease me.

"Well she is, but I don't really care." I try to act naturally, the way MC would act.

"Oh, I know you like her!"

"No I don't!" I keep denying.

"What about Yuri? What do you think about her?"

"Why are you asking me this?"

It looks like I've made Sayori angry.

"Why am I asking you this?! Because you're 18 and you still never had a girlfriend!" She shouts.

"Well I have you…" I say without thinking.

Sayori blushes. I stare at her for 2 seconds, and right before I try to ease the tension, she continues.

"W-well… I can't let you be such an introvert! You need to find more friends!" She then looks away, her cheeks still red, "A-and a girlfriend."

"Why are you so obsessed with me finding a girlfriend?"

"What do you mean? I only want to help you…" She quickly goes from angry to hurt.

"Sayori, I don't get it. I like being your best friend. You like being my best friend. What's the problem? Are you gonna leave me or something?"

" **Don't you get it James? Nobody cares about you** "

"James? Who's James?" I ask.

"Huh, you said something?" Sayori (pretends?) obviously didn't hear me. I didn't say anything about the "James" thing, since I have no interest in continuing this argument.

I'm probably just hearing things.

We finish eating in silence. After we take care of the dishes, we both sit on the couch. Immediately after sitting down, Sayori scoots closer to me. Our shoulders are now touching.

I click on the "start" button and we begin watching the film.

The film was interesting, but it didn't manage to get my attention completely. I kept thinking about the incident with Sayori calling me "James". I swear to god, I heard that name somewhere before. And it was not so long ago.

As the film progressed, Sayori kept moving closer to me, until she finally fell asleep on my shoulder.

I fall asleep (again), surrendering to the comfortable silence, warmth and Sayori's light snoring.

 **Well, hello everybody! I've decided to release yet another chapter of this story. I don't know if I should continue, It all depends on what do my readers think (if there is anybody who actually reads this). The most interesting part of the story should start around chapter 7, but honestly, I am too lazy to write new chapters. I also have to study a lot, since I'm going to an electrotechical engineering school. If there is anybody who likes this story, tell me, and I will try to make new chapters (I've already prepared 2 chapters,they are waiting to be released). Should I even continue?**


	5. Chapter 5

_Chapter 5: Storytime_

 **4 years ago**

 **James:**

What?

What was that?

What 4 years?

What are you talking about?

I'm standing in the middle of nothing. Literally. I'm surrounded by complete darkness. I can barely spot some weird blue numbers flying around. Mostly numbers 0 and 1.

I try to take a step, but my body refuses to move. I have a feeling that, if I take a step, I will immediately fall into a pit or something.

I continue standing there for a minute. Then, I hear a female voice behind me.

"What are you doing here?" She is talking to somebody else.

"I should ask you the same question." Another female voice.

I turn around, knowing that what I'm about to see is going to be very strange. Like all the things I've seen today.

But, contrary to my expectations, there were only two girls behind me. Two normal girls.

One of them is fairly familiar though. Hmmm… I swear I saw this girl before.

"Why did you come here?" The familiar girl asks. "You know, it's already difficult enough to compete with the rest of the girls".

"I am here to protect my brother from your madness" The other girl says. "He will-"

Oh… I know who this girl is! She's my classmate!

"He will what!? You think I'm just going to ignore this chance!? I'm telling you-"

"Monika?" I blurt out. The girl I just interrupted, Monika, freezes. It looks like she didn't expect anybody else here. She slowly turns around to me, frightened. She tries to say something, but she is way too scared to even open her mouth.

"H-How…" She mumbles.

"Oh, hi Monika, what's up?" I try to make her feel a bit more comfortable.

After a short time, she slowly regains her posture. I guess they didn't expect company.

"Hey James, what are you doing here? How did you end up here?" She then gets closer to me. "No lies, okay?"

Why is she so aggressive? I don't remember anything… I just want to know what's happening right now.

"Where are we?" I ask.

The two girls look at each other in unison for a moment.

"I don't know and I don't care" Monika answers coldly. "You can't just enter the "Free Space" like that. You must've used something. So spare yourself any trouble and tell me how you got here!"

"I don't know. I was in my room, and I was really scared. Just a minute before that moment, some guy appeared in my room, claiming he entered my room through the computer." I try to be as friendly as I can. Honestly, Monika was always a bit hostile towards me, even though I tried to make friends with her.

The other girl speaks up.

"So… Are you feeling ok?" She asks me warmly.

"Yes, I do."

She smiles at me.

Oh my god. This girl is beautiful.

She continues speaking, something about space and time and shit. Meanwhile, I'm just simply staring at her. She's stunning. She has long blond hair, ocean blue eyes, and a beautiful face overall. She is wearing a simple blue shirt and jeans. She stands still as she speaks, with her hands by her sides, looking at me without any emotion. Even though she tries to look strict and formal, I can see by the way she's looking at me that she is really friendly. Also, she is really handsome and pretty fit, she has medium sized breasts, and is almost tall as me (I'm not really tall though). Damn, she could be the perfect girlfriend I always dreamed of. Few seconds later she crosses her arms and makes a pose that reminds me of Natsuki.

She then turns to Monika, telling her about a mission or something. I keep staring at her. They are arguing about something. She leaves the "Natsuki" pose and starts waving her hands like crazy. She is doing her best to explain something to Monika, but it looks like Monika doesn't understand anything.

They must be talking about something important, I really need to concentrate right now. It's like something is stopping me from doing that. I shake my head. As I try to focus my attention on the conversation, the blonde girl suddenly turns around.

"Who… Entered your room? Can you remember how that guy looked?" She asks me.

"Well… I can't. I actually don't remember anything after the moment I plugged in the USB. And all the memories I have of that day are blurry. "

"Are you… Ugh!" The blonde is now angry. "Are you that stupid? You seriously can't remember anything?!"

"Hey… Slow down! I'm trying my best okay?" I yell and rub my temples, indicating that I'm focusing.

"Alright. Take your time." Monika says softly.

The next two minutes I spend walking around nervously. Every now and then I would glance in the blonde's direction. Her blue eyes are fascinating. I always liked blue. Back when I was a kid, I wanted the blue sneakers I saw in the store so much. And when my dad bought them for me, I got so excited and I started running around like crazy. Then I showed off in the school the next day… I remember dad's words when one time I started crying because my aunt forgot to bring me a present when she was visiting us…

"Remember this James, you should be happy because your aunt came all the way here to visit you. Your family members and those you love are far more important than some stupid presents."

The next yeah she died in a car accident.

"So?" Monika brings me back to reality.

I look at her, into her eyes. Her green eyes. They remind me of…

His eyes!

"That guy… He had green eyes…"

"W-What?" The blonde girl was shocked. She turns to Monika. "That's not him!"

"Are you joking?" Monika is the angry one now. "All of this for nothing? It must be a glitch or something. I can just restart the game and everything will be fine!"

Game?

"That's not the problem! Green eyes… My brother also has green eyes!" The blonde girl's face slowly changes to scared. "That means… The guy… Could be him!"

"I don't care about your brother! I've had enough of this! I'm going the restart the game right here and right now! I give you 15 seconds to leave or you will be deleted when the game restarts!" Monika screams.

What are they talking about? Restarting the game? What do they think they are? This must be a dream or something… No, this is way too real. I can feel things. The emptiness of this place. I'm not even sure if this is a place at all. We are just standing in the middle of nowhere. And it's really cold. You know, the temperature is low.

The two girls standing that are currently yelling at each other are real, I'm sure about that. And this game they are talking, are they talking about our world? Are there any worlds besides ours? I can see that they know something nobody else does. And they are also talking about the guy that broke into my room. NO, I'm not going to believe his story about entering my room through a computer. Nonetheless, it looks like these two think all of that really happened. I need to find out what's happening real fast.

It's too late, though. Monika is about to do something and I think I'm going to be dead… Or at least teleported back to my home. Or I could wake up.

Well, there is only one thing left to do.

"Hey!" I yell at the blonde girl. "Can you tell me your name?"

The girl turns towards me. I continue talking.

"10 second left! You better leave!"

The blonde completely ignores Monika.

"You know… I really like y-"

"ARE YOU EVEN LISTENING TO ME?! OH, YOU ARE SO DE-"

Before Monika could even finish, the blonde girl snaps her fingers, and everything becomes dark. Right before I lose my consciousness, I hear the girl's voice whisper to me:

"Tell me more."


End file.
